(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control apparatus and method for an automatic transmission which are capable of realizing a target transmission gear (shift) ratio at an intended gear shift speed when a, so-called, replacement gear shift in which a first engagement section is released and, simultaneously, a second engagement section is engaged is performed to achieve the target gear shift ratio.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2007-263206 published on Oct. 11, 2007 exemplifies a previously proposed control apparatus for the automatic transmission. In the previously proposed control apparatus described in the above-described Japanese Patent Application First Publication, an input torque is determined during an inertia phase of the replacement gear shift, a clutch capacity at a higher speed range (a higher gear shift ratio side) when an input torque is positive and in a power ON state is controlled while a clutch capacity (a, so-called, clutch torque) at a lower gear shift side (a low speed gear ratio) when the input torque is negative and in a power OFF state is controlled so as to make an input revolution speed of the automatic transmission coincident with a target input revolution speed.